ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Somebody Else's Guy
"Somebody Else's Guy" is a 1984 song written andPOPULARIZED byJocelyn Brown. On the soul chart, the single peaked atNUMBER two and stalled atNUMBER seventy-five on the Hot 100.[2] On the disco chart, "Somebody Else's Guy" peaked at number thirteen.[3] Jocelyn Brown version Track listing and formats ;12" Single, US,VND D01 #"Somebody Else's Guy" (Vocal 12" Version) - 6:28 #"Somebody Else's Guy" (Instrumental Dub) - 5:45 Charts Peak positions CeCe Peniston version |- style="box-sizing:border-box;vertical-align:top;border-bottom-color:rgb(233,233,233)!important;" | colspan="2" style="box-sizing:border-box;border:none;vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| |} In 1996, the song wasCOVERED by musician CeCe Peniston for her studio album I'm Movin' On. In 1998, it was released as a single toPROMOTE Peniston's greatest hits collection, The Best Of CeCe Peniston, anIMPORT compilation issued in 1998 only in Europe and Japan. Both Brown in 1984,[5] and Peniston in 1998 reached the same chart position on the UK Top 75, peaking atNUMBER thirteen. The single reached a Top 10 position within the Track-Chart in UK, peaking atNUMBER six in February. Credits and personnel *CeCe Peniston – lead/back vocal *Karl "Tuff Enuff" Brown – additional producer, remix, remix engineer *Matt "Jam" Lamont – additional producer, remix *David Morales – additional producer, remix *Manny Lehman – executive producer *Mark Mazzetti – executive producer *Darren Clowers – producer, keyboards *Keith Andes – keyboards *Rom Malco – drum programming *Terry Burns –PROGRAMMING *Joey Moskowitz –PROGRAMMING *Tuff & Jam – remix engineers *Vachik Aghaniantz – engineer, mix *Dave "EQ3" Sussman – engineer *Clowers Studios, Hollywood, CA – studio *Hollywood Sound Recorders, Hollywood, CA – mix *Jocelyn Brown Music (BMI) – publisher *PolyGram International (ASCAP) – publisher ;AdditionalCREDITS *"Finally" (B-side) Track listings and formats ;CD, DE, Promo, #588 497-2[6] #"Somebody Else's Guy" (Classic Old School Radio Mix) — 3:47 ;CD, DE, #582 114-2[7] #"Somebody Else's Guy" (Classic Old School Radio Mix) — 3:47 #"Somebody Else's Guy" (HardHOUSE Dub) - 9:18 ;12", UK, Promo, #AMPMDJ 111[8] #"Somebody Else's Guy" (LP Version) - 5:37 #"Somebody Else's Guy" (Classic Old School 12" Mix) - 6:14 ;CD, UK, Promo, #GUYCD1[9] #"Somebody Else's Guy" (Classic Old School Radio Edit) — 3:29 #"Somebody Else's Guy" (Uplifting Club Edit) - 3:47 #"Somebody Else's Guy" (LP Edit) - 3:44 ;12", UK, Promo, #AMPMDJ 117 A[10] #"Somebody Else's Guy" (Tuff Jam's Classic Garage) — 7:27 #"Somebody Else's Guy" (TJ's Ladies Choice Dub) ;12", UK, #582 511 1[11] #"Somebody Else's Guy" (Tuff Jam's Classic Garage) — 7:27 #"Somebody Else's Guy" (TJ's Ladies Choice Dub) #"Somebody Else's Guy" (LP Version) #"Somebody Else's Guy" (Kupper's Uplifting Club Mix) ;12", UK, Promo, #DJ117[12] #"Somebody Else's Guy" (Tuff Jam's Classic Garage) #"Somebody Else's Guy" (TJ's Ladies Choice Dub) #"Somebody Else's Guy" (Kupper's Uplifting Club Mix) #"Somebody Else's Guy" (Kupper's Dark & Funky Mix) ;12", IT, #ZAC 137[13] ;12", UK, Promo, #588 500-1[14] #"Somebody Else's Guy" (Classic Old School 12" Mix) - 6:14 #"Somebody Else's Guy" (Classic Old School Instrument.) - 5:53 #"Somebody Else's Guy" (Hard House Dub) - 9:18 #"Somebody Else's Guy" (Classic Old School Radio Mix) — 3:47 ;MCD, JP, #POCM-1234[15] ;MCD, UK, #582 511-2[16] ;MCD, UK, #582 517-2[17] #"Somebody Else's Guy" (Classic Old School Radio Edit) — 3:29 #"Somebody Else's Guy" (LP Version) - 5:37 #"Somebody Else's Guy" (Tuff Jam's Classic Garage) — 7:27 #"Finally" (Classic Funk Radio Mix) - 3:25 ;MCS, UK, #582 511-4[18] #"Somebody Else's Guy" (Classic Old School Radio Edit) — 3:29 #"Somebody Else's Guy" (LP Version) - 5:37 #"Finally" (Classic Funk Radio Mix) - 3:25 #"Somebody Else's Guy" (Kupper's Uplifting Club Mix) ;MCD, DE, #582 115-2[19] #"Somebody Else's Guy" (Classic Old School Radio Mix) — 3:47 #"Somebody Else's Guy" (Classic Old School 12" Mix) - 6:14 #"Somebody Else's Guy" (LP Version) — 5:37 #"Somebody Else's Guy" (Classic Old School Instrument.) - 5:53 Charts Peak positions Category:1984 singles Category:1998 singles